


Автор «Выбора Лоры»

by sige_vic, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: В камине классной комнаты всегда горел огонь, даже если она возвращалась домой после полуночи. И мисс Коул всегда была на рабочем месте. Иногда она листала страницы романа (Мария была практически уверена в том, что это роман), иногда писала письмо, иногда дремала на стуле с высокой спинкой – том самом, на котором так любила сидеть мама, когда они жили в сельской местности. Мисс Коул всегда была в классной комнате, когда Мария туда заглядывала. И Мария всегда туда заглядывала.





	Автор «Выбора Лоры»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By the author of "Laura's Dilemma"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188977) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> действие происходит в Англии в эпоху Регентства (начало XIX века)

В камине классной комнаты всегда горел огонь, даже если она возвращалась домой после полуночи. И мисс Коул всегда была на рабочем месте. Иногда она листала страницы романа (Мария была практически уверена в том, что это роман), иногда писала письмо, иногда дремала на стуле с высокой спинкой — том самом, на котором так любила сидеть мама, когда они жили в сельской местности. Мисс Коул всегда была в классной комнате, когда Мария туда заглядывала.

И Мария всегда туда заглядывала. Обычно мисс Коул замечала ее только через пару мгновений — ее лицо озарялось радостью, она откладывала в сторону перо или книгу и говорила: «Идите скорее сюда и рассказывайте!»

Мария садилась на стул напротив, а иногда и на скамеечку у ее ног, прижималась щекой к коленям мисс Коул и рассказывала про людей и музыку, про ужин и платья, про то, кто приглашал на танцы ее и с кем танцевала Оливия. Мисс Коул улыбалась, слушала, задавала вопросы и говорила, как чудесно все это звучит, и Мария отвечала, что да, чудесно, но как же замечательно снова быть дома. После этого Мария неохотно говорила, что ей уже, пожалуй, пора спать, и удалялась в спальню, полагая, что мисс Коул следовала ее примеру. 

Мама предложила было (мягко — мама всегда была мягкой) Марии после прихода домой сразу идти спать, чтобы не переутомляться.

— Но мама, — возразила Мария, — меня слишком переполняют эмоции, чтобы сразу заснуть. 

— А как же Анна? Она ждет, когда придет время помочь тебе раздеться.

— Анна спит, в какое время бы я ни пришла, — со смехом ответила Мария.

— Но как же бедная мисс Коул? Моя дорогая, ты же не считаешь, что она должна ждать тебя каждую ночь — и уж точно не хочешь, чтобы обучение Сюзанны от этого пострадало.

— Я не прошу ее об этом, — возразила Мария. — Хоть и радуюсь, что она меня ждет. Но если она ляжет спать до моего прихода, я ничего не буду иметь против — да и как я могу ее заставить этого не делать?

Но мисс Коул неизменно ее дожидалась, и Мария всегда была этому рада. 

*  
Сегодня мисс Коул писала. Это было явно очень длинное письмо — даже с перечеркнутыми местами оно заняло у нее несколько страниц. Когда Мария вошла в комнату, мисс Коул с улыбкой подняла на нее взгляд и сложила листы в аккуратную стопку.

— Ну как? — спросила она, как спрашивала всегда. — Идите скорее сюда и рассказывайте!

Мария села на стул напротив мисс Коул и с наслаждением вытянула уставшие ноги. 

— На самом деле, было скучно. Никаких новостей. Разве что Люси Троубридж обручилась с мистером Морденом. Он, конечно, баснословно богат, но до чего же стар и уродлив! 

— Старше меня? — спросила мисс Коул.

Мария посмотрела на нее в изумлении.

— Ну конечно. Вы ведь совсем не старая. 

Мисс Коул вздохнула.

— Сегодня я чувствую себя старухой. Но неважно. Как мисс Троубридж, счастлива? 

Мария поморщила нос.

— Говорит, что да. Точнее, она сказала, что это лучшее, на что она могла надеяться, и улыбнулась при этом. Но это ведь звучит весьма двусмысленно, так? И думаю, что она сама это понимает.

— Понятно, — печально усмехнулась мисс Коул. — Если бы такой, как мистер Морден, сделал мне предложение, когда мне было семнадцать, я бы, возможно, сказала примерно то же самое.

Про себя Мария порадовалась тому, что такой, как мистер Морден, не сделал предложение мисс Коул, хоть она и понимала, насколько ее радость эгоистична. 

— Он уже и тогда был стар... О! — переключилась она на другую тему. — Совсем забыла: Салли сейчас читает новый роман. Говорит, очень забавный и любопытный, пообещала и мне дать почитать. 

— В самом деле? — Мисс Коул приподняла брови и слегка улыбнулась, отчего на ее щеке появилась очаровательная ямочка. 

— И совершенно необязательно принимать такой вид! Я прекрасно знаю, что вы и сама читаете романы. 

В строгом тоне мисс Коул явно прятались нотки веселья, когда она спросила:

— А ваша матушка одобрит? 

Мария задумалась.

— Думаю, да. Роман, кстати, называется «Выбор Лоры». Возможно, вы о нем слышали? 

Мисс Коул приподняла брови еще выше.

— Я с ним знакома. Да, надеюсь, ваша матушка его одобрит. Я могу одолжить ей свой экземпляр, чтобы она составила собственное мнение. 

— Нет-нет, не надо! А вдруг он ей все-таки не понравится? 

Возможно, подумала Мария, мисс Коул могла бы одолжить свой экземпляр ей. Но в ответ она получила только поддразнивающую улыбку и фразу:

— В таком случае вам придется удовлетвориться пересказом — или моим, или вашей подруги Салли. И если вы сейчас не отправитесь в постель, ваша матушка будет ругать нас обеих.

*  
Сезон продолжался. «Выбор Лоры» был взят у Салли, прочитан и возвращен (а задним числом даже одобрен), в камине классной комнаты всегда горел огонь, и мисс Коул всегда была на рабочем месте.

*  
Мария не поняла, почему им пришлось в такой спешке покинуть бал, и только по дороге домой, в экипаже, матушка ей объяснила: «Сюзанна заболела, и мисс Коул послала за мной». Даже в полутьме Мария разглядела, как мамины губы сжались в плотную линию, и взяла ее за руку.

Дома от Марии толку было еще меньше. Миссис Паркер встретила их у входной двери и сообщила, что мисс Коул находится с Сюзанной. За врачом уже послали.

Матушка бросилась вверх по лестнице, даже не сняв накидку. Мария, не желая путаться у нее под ногами, отправилась в классную комнату. 

Там она обнаружила, что мисс Коул — явно покинувшая помещение в большой спешке, — оставила после себя разбросанные бумаги. Пара листков оказалась на полу, совсем рядом с камином, и на них запросто могла попасть искра. Мария, приподняв юбки над каминным ковриком, склонилась, чтобы подобрать бумаги. После этого она уселась на стул мисс Коул, чтобы разложить их по порядку.

_— Ну что ж! — сказала Гарриет. — Полагаю, хотя бы одна из нас должна выйти замуж, чтобы мы все не умерли с голоду._

Если бы это было письмо, Мария отложила бы его в сторону. Но это было не письмо.

_— Моя дорогая, — откликнулась Филлида. — Если это удастся осуществить тебе, мы будем безгранично благодарны._

Где-то наверху открылась и закрылась дверь. Послышались торопливые шаги на лестнице и приглушенный разговор. Но к классной комнате никто не приблизился, и Мария продолжила чтение.

Гарриет и Филлида были, судя по всему, сестрами, и еще у них была младшая, Августа. Она была влюблена в бедного как церковная крыса викария. Гарриет не одобряла это чувство — она взвалила на себя ношу восстановления семейного благополучия, и Августа, конечно, ей в этом только мешала. Кроме трех сестер, в повествовании фигурировали их мать и тетя Децима. У тети была компаньонка, к которой все обращались «дорогая София». 

Снова открылась и закрылась дверь — на этот раз внизу. Мария прислушалась. Два тихих голоса — должно быть, Уоррена и доктора, — и третий, миссис Паркер. Голоса слышались все громче, пока их обладатели поднимались по лестнице, но резко затихли у комнаты Сюзанны. Дверь спальни открылась и закрылась, и снова воцарилась тишина. Мария какое-то время пыталась вслушаться, не раздастся ли какой-то звук, дарящий надежду на хорошие новости для Сюзанны, но так ничего и не дождалась. Отчитав себя за то, что пустое волнение не помогает делу, она вернулась к чтению. 

Больше всего Марии нравилась Филлида. Та явно не стремилась к замужеству и вместо этого смело экспериментировала с различными схемами обогащения. Несмотря на обеспокоенность состоянием здоровья сестры, Мария не могла удержать смех и читала все дальше. Филлида сделала крайне неразумное вложение в фирму, которая занималась изготовлением искусственных цветов, и Гарриет, доведенная практически до отчаяния поведением сестры, приняла предложение основателя этой фирмы.

_— Но Гарриет! — воскликнула Филлида. — Неужели ты не предпочла бы получать прибыль от цветов, не связываясь при этом с мистером Сойером?_

_— Неужели ты не понимаешь, Филлида, — ответила Гарриет, — это лучшее, на что я могла надеяться._

Мария чуть не вскрикнула от удивления. Она перевернула несколько страниц обратно и заново их прочла. После этого продолжила чтение, и подозрения переполняли ее при этом все сильнее.

Мистер Сойер разрешил проблему или, скорее, усугубил ее, отправившись через пару страниц на тот свет. Однако Гарриет умудрилась найти еще одного подходящего холостяка на пикнике, где Филлида и «дорогая София» собирали землянику.

_— Есть ли сейчас спрос на варенье? — задумалась Филлида. — Как думаете, сэра Бертрама можно уговорить вложиться в подобное предприятие?_

_— Моя дорогая Филлида, за последние пять минут мы с вами нашли восемь ягод на двоих, а менее чем еще через пять уже не сможем найти вообще ни одной. Предлагаю разделить плоды трудов наших пополам и съесть по четыре штуки._

_— Вы совершенно правы, дорогая София! — сказала Филлида и именно так и поступила._

Хихикнув, Мария продолжила чтение. Она так увлеклась, что даже не заметила, как в классную комнату вошла мисс Коул, и подняла голову, только когда услышала приглушенный вскрик. 

— Как Сюзанна? — спросила она, тут же вспомнив о тяжелой ситуации наверху.

— Спит. Врач думает, что она поправится. — Первый раз в жизни мисс Коул выглядела не такой собранной и невозмутимой, как обычно, и встревоженно переводила взгляд с Марии на стопку листов и обратно. 

Марии понравилось для разнообразия чувствовать превосходство в ситуации. 

— Новый роман автора «Выбора Лоры», я полагаю? 

Мисс Коул выглянула на лестничную площадку, после чего закрыла за собой дверь.

— Да.

— Отлично написано.

— Спасибо. 

Она подошла к Марии и села напротив.

Мария начала перебирать уже прочитанные страницы, пока не нашла нужную цитату:

_— Неужели ты не понимаешь, Филлида, это лучшее, на что я могла надеяться._

— Автора «Выбора Лоры» с помощью мисс Марии Сьюард, — уточнила мисс Коул, покраснев. — Мария, я...

— Я представляла себя автора «Выбора Лоры» за столом из красного дерева в комнате, окна которой выходят на огромный парк, — задумчиво проговорила Мария. — Так и видела ее в золоте и бриллиантах. 

Мисс Коул встревоженно на нее посмотрела.

— Вы разочарованы? 

Мария тут же смягчилась.

— Гораздо больше обрадована. Но немного и разочарована. Все только и делают, что говорят о ваших книгах, почему же вы работаете гувернанткой? 

— За книги платят не так много, как вы думаете. В любом случае, истории — это моя пенсия. 

— Ваша пенсия? 

Мисс Коул вздохнула. 

— А вы думали, Мария, что вскоре, скорее всего, выйдете замуж, покинете дом своего отца и никогда больше не сможете сидеть вот так и разговаривать со мной? 

— А может, я найму вас как гувернантку для моих детей, — ответила Мария с улыбкой. — Или вообще останусь старой девой. 

Мисс Коул продолжила, словно ее и не прерывали:

— И то же самое касается вашей младшей сестры и любой другой девочки, которую я буду обучать. И, рано или поздно, я уже стану слишком старой, чтобы кого-нибудь учить, и тогда мне придется жить на сбережения.

— Это еще случится совсем не скоро, — сказала Мария. — Сколько вам сейчас? Тридцать пять? 

— Леди о таком не спрашивает, — заметила мисс Коул, но все-таки ответила на вопрос: — Тридцать два.

— Ну вот! У вас впереди еще много лет! 

— Когда бы ни наступил этот момент, я должна быть к нему готова. И сейчас самое время начинать готовиться. У меня есть крыша над головой и еда на тарелке. Я располагаю определенным количеством свободного времени. И наконец, — она улыбнулась, — у меня есть наблюдательная собеседница, которая рассказывает мне о том, что обсуждают в обществе.

— А я-то думала, вам просто нравится разговаривать со мной! — в смятении воскликнула Мария. 

— Так и есть! — Мисс Коул спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Честное слово, если бы я за всю жизнь не написала ни слова, я бы все равно предвкушала самый лучший момент за весь день — когда вы приходите домой. 

Мария решила воспользоваться ситуацией и спросила: 

— А Лора — это кто? 

— Из «Выбора Лоры»? Китти Пиннок. Точнее, сейчас уже леди Ковери.

Леди Ковери — высокая, яркая женщина, совсем не похожая на персонажа, которого автор описал как «блеклого воробушка». Но тонкая наблюдательность и остроумие было у них общим, и теперь, после признания мисс Коул, Мария четко видела это сходство. Она рассмеялась.

— Надо прочитать и другие ваши книги — посмотрим, сколько героинь я смогу узнать.

Мисс Коул помрачнела и, поднявшись, забрала из рук Марии рукопись.

— Меня очень сильно расстроит, если вы подумаете, что я воспринимаю вас только как источник сплетен, а я понимаю, что в этой ситуации вы и правда можете так подумать. Скажите лишь слово, Мария, и все эти бумаги отправятся в камин, и я поклянусь вам своей честью, что ничто из ваших рассказов больше не попадет в мои истории.

— Нет-нет! — воскликнула Мария и потянулась к рукописи, словно хотела отобрать ее обратно. — Я хочу знать, чем все закончится! 

— Но вы и так знаете, чем все должно закончиться, — ответила мисс Коул, не отдавая обратно бумаги. — Гарриет выйдет замуж за богача — в данном случае, за сэра Бертрама, — и все испытают по этому поводу огромное облегчение. 

Мария мягко потянула за страницы. 

— Нет, я хочу узнать не про Гарриет. Про других сестер. Выйдет ли Августа за своего викария? И... — она сглотнула. — Что произойдет с Филлидой и Софией? 

Мисс Коул потрясенно на нее посмотрела и тут же выпустила из рук бумаги. 

— С Софией? 

— С компаньонкой тетушки.

— Да, конечно, я знаю, но что с ней может произойти? 

Мария подавила соблазн пролистать рукопись и самой найти ответ. 

— Ну как же, ведь она влюблена в Филлиду, а Филлида — в нее. Это совершенно очевидно из того, как они разговаривали друг с другом во время пикника. 

Мисс Коул побледнела и рухнула на стул.

— Мне нужно это вычеркнуть.

Мария неохотно кивнула, признавая ее решение.

— Тем более — расскажите же мне.

— Моя дорогая, — произнесла мисс Коул, — ну что с ними может случиться? Полагаю, тетушка в конце концов умрет, и София уедет, чтобы стать компаньонкой кому-нибудь еще. А Филлида, возможно, выйдет замуж... или останется жить с матерью.

Руки ее еле заметно дрожали. Мария присела у ее ног и прижалась щекой к коленям. 

— Мне совсем не нравится такой конец. Почему они не могут вместе сбежать?

Мисс Коул мягко опустила ладонь на макушку Марии.

— На что они станут жить?

— У Филлиды полно идей. Могут ограбить карету, например. Или тетя может оставить Софии все свои деньги. Или они могут устроить на дому прачечную.

— София не позволит Филлиде стирать чужое белье. Пока у Филлиды есть семья, которая ее обеспечивает, София не сделает ничего, что может подвергнуть опасности здоровье Филлиды или ее комфорт. Ей будет достаточно находиться с Филлидой под одной крышей или просто знать, что у нее все хорошо.

Мария подняла взгляд и увидела на лице мисс Коул столько нежности и боли, что чуть не задохнулась. 

— Не думаю, что Филлиде все это будет важно, — возразила она. — Считаю, что это Филлиде будет достаточно находиться под одной крышей с Софией, и к дьяволу здоровье и комфорт.

— София прожила на свете достаточно, чтобы понимать, как важны здоровье и комфорт.

Очень нежно, одним пальцем, мисс Коул принялась водить по краю ушной раковины Марии, и ту пронзила дрожь. Подняв руку, Мария прижала ладонь мисс Коул к своей щеке.

— Как вас зовут? — спросила она, понимая, что ответ на этот вопрос изменит все.

— Беатрис.

— Беатрис, — почти неслышно, словно молитву, повторила она. Поднявшись на ноги, она протянула Беатрис руки, и та, взявшись за них, тоже встала. Мария резко сжала ее в крепком объятии, а потом поцеловала в губы. 

— Спокойной ночи. Дорогая, дорогая моя Беатрис.

*  
Прошли недели. Сюзанна поправилась и стала такой же живой и смышленой девочкой, как прежде. За окном потеплело настолько, что огонь в камине разводить уже было не нужно. Однако Мария все равно приходила каждый вечер, когда у нее не было выхода в свет, садилась у ног Беатрис и рассказывала ей обо всем, что говорили во время последнего выхода. Или она читала рукописи Беатрис, а иногда целовала ей руки, а иногда и губы. Беатрис чувствовала себя такой счастливой, как еще никогда в своей жизни, и думала, сколько же это еще может продлиться.

Однажды вечером она настолько забылась, что спросила об этом вслух. Но Мария в ответ лишь рассмеялась. 

— Когда мне исполнится двадцать пять, я вступлю в наследство дяди Джона. И если никто к этому времени на мне не женится — а я полагаю, что сумею устроить так, чтобы этого не произошло, я смогу делать все, что мне захочется. Возможно, вы к этому времени все еще будете жить здесь и учить Сюзанну, а возможно, уже переедете к другой ученице. Или напишете столько романов, что разбогатеете и купите собственный дом. Но где бы вы ни были, дорогая Беатрис, прошу — найдите меня и будьте со мной, потому что я верю в то, что из нас получится очень уютная пара старых дев. 

Она потянулась вверх, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй в уголке губ Беатрис.

— К тому времени я стану уже совсем старой девой, — заметила Беатрис.

— Это будет совершенно неважно, — ответила Мария.

*  
И когда время пришло, это действительно было совершенно неважно.


End file.
